Another fic you definitely shouldn't read
by XLastForever
Summary: So basically I'm filling a prompt I saw on tumblr. It's another One Direction fic with my first time writing smut. Plus don't hate and it's slash so don't read if you don't like.


**Okay so here's my "who do you belong to" with top! Harry in honor of the Elounor pic that's been everywhere. Be nice, this is my first time writing smut.**

Louis knew when he walked into the flat that he was in trouble. He knew that Harry would be watching the Olympics. He knew that Harry had seen the kiss between Eleanor and him. Louis also knew that Harry was extremely possessive and that he was screwed.

Walking quietly into their flat, he hoped that Harry was asleep. But apparently fate liked to kick him in his nicely shaped arse. There was Harry sitting in front of the T.V. apparently waiting for Louis. Hearing noise behind him, Harry turned around. His face was seemingly emotionless and that's what scared Louis the most. Louis just continued to look at Harry, not wanting to be the first to break the silence.

But finally came that dreaded question, "Did you have fun with Eleanor?"

Louis knew he was in trouble, especially because he never told Harry that management had to have them kiss. "Harry…"

But whatever he was about to say was cut off by Harry's lips pressing forcibly against his. There were times where Harry was gentle; this apparently was not one of them. He pushed his tongue roughly into his, dipping it into every crevice.

Harry moved his lips down to Louis' throat, only stopping to suck a bruise into the tan skin, claiming him.

"Harry…"

But once again anything Louis was about to say was silenced as Harry trailed his lips up to Louis' ear, nibbling on the earlobe.

"Do you know what it felt like Louis?" he questioned.

"Harry, I…"

Anything else he was said was cut off by a moan as Harry turned his attention back unto Louis' neck.

"You're mine Louis, is that clear?"

Louis tried to answer, but only managed to nod. Harry wasn't satisfied with that. He wouldn't be satisfied until he had Louis _crying_ his name.

Without a thought he roughly pushed Louis against the wall, attacking his lips once again. Louis moaned loudly as wrapped his legs skillfully around Harry's torso.

Harry carried them both to the bedroom never once breaking the contact between their lips. Louis was pushed unto the bed as Harry propped himself over him.

Slowly he pulled Louis' shirt, not caring about the impatient noises coming from the boy below him. When he finally pulled it off, he slowly ghosted his mouth up and down his chest, relishing the small keening noises that escaped Louis' mouth.

Moving his lips back up he whispered, "Can Eleanor make you feel like this? Do you think she can fuck you like I can?"

He moved his hands down and palmed Louis through his trousers, feeling him harden up underneath him. Louis' moans were swallowed down as Harry's mouth attached to his again. Moving his hands, he pulled off Harry's shirt, admiring the pale lean torso.

Harry moved his attention back unto Louis' chest, marking that tan skin. He reached the top of Louis trousers. Teasingly, he worked on the skin of his abdomen. He took the zipper between his teeth and pulled it down slowly. Pulling of Louis' boxer briefs he could see his enlarged cock.

His breath ghosted of it, causing Louis to let out a sound that wasn't entirely human.

Harry slowly wrapped his lips around the head, licking of the precum that was leaking out of it. He grabbed the base of Louis' cock, stroking it as he took more of Louis in his mouth. Harry hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed up and down. He knew that Louis was close, so he pulled away.

"W-What are you doing?"

Harry smirked," I don't want you getting off like that Louis, I want to be inside you when you cum."

Louis shivered as he looked into Harry's eyes and saw that they were almost black with lust. "But then again I don't really think you deserve it," Harry continued, "Seeing as you'd much rather be with Eleanor."

"Harry, I…"

But then he felt to of Harry's finger pushed into his entrance and lost all train of thought.

"What was that Louis?" Harry questioned as he curled his fingers expertly, "I believe you were about to tell me who you belong to."

"I…"

"What was that Lou?"

He quickly pulled off his trousers and lined his cock in front of Louis' entrance. Without any warning he pushed himself in, groaning at the tight heat that surrounded his cock. Louis hissed at the pain that shot through him.

"So tell me Louis, who do you belong to?"

"I belong to you Harry!"

"I don't think I heard you Louis," he teased," I want the world to hear it, so scream for me love."

"I BELONG TO YOU," he cried, "now move Harry please."

"Because you said please…"

Harry pulled back out and pushed back in, Louis pushed back unto him. All he could feel was Harry, all he could hear was Harry.

The only noise in the room was the slapping of skin on skin. Harry changed angles and hit the little bundle of nerves that had Louis arching up.

"Right there Harry, right there," he gasped.

Harry continuously pushed into him, his thrust became sloppy. He knew he was close, with one last thrust, he came into Louis. Not long after that, he felt Louis come with a breathy cry.

Slowly he pulled himself out of Louis and grabbed the box of tissues he used to clean themselves off. He wrapped his arms around Louis pulling him close.

"You know, you're rather rough when you get jealous."

"Shut up Boo bear."

And with that Louis closed his eyes with a smile on his face and a promise to make Harry jealous more often.


End file.
